Rise
by Witchhazel1
Summary: Hello, my name is Myweil Thranduilion. My fraternal twin, Legolas, and I are are part of the fellowship, but you've only ever heard his story. Here is the 'behind the scenes' for my part. And how my brother puts the 'blonde' in the human phrase 'dumb blonde'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: all of the lord of the rings plot and characters belong to the one and only JRR Tolkien.**

What is it Legolas?" I ask, looking at my twin worriedly.

"Nothing you have to worry about." He answers, stubborn as usual.

"Anything that is worrying you is my business." I reply firmly, knowing that is the only to get anything out of my brother.

"Fine Myweil. Ada has asked me to sit at the council of Elrond in Rivendel and -if they launch any quests- to be part of any quests."

" _Mani?!"_ I ask-shout. I glance around, thankful that we are in my chambers in the middle of Mirkwood, our fathers woodland realm.

"Can you keep the noise level down?" Asks Legolas.

" _Amin Myweil_ , I am almost ever quiet." I state "and before you even ask, Legolas I am coming with you to Rivendel, whether you like it or not." Keeping it consice as usual. I am not one for elaboration.

"We leave at dawn tomorrow," he says as he sighs in defeat. I do a little happy dance on my bed, ruining the covers that have been placed so carefully be the maids.

Legolas spends the night in my chambers. I close my eyes to the soft breathing of my twin on the floor beside me and all soon dawn has come. The sun fingers it's way across the horizon, turning the dark sky all shades between pink and orange. I cough my platinum blonde hair out of my mouth (I'm not a graceful sleeper) and open my sky blue eyes. Legolas is still asleep. I sigh and move to wake him. He gives an ungrateful snort as he pulls away from his pillow, his blond hair, like mine, sticking out in all directions. Our bags were packed last night so all we have to do is get our weapons and put our gear on the horses. We leave to a massive farewell party led by our father, Thranduil. We allow our horses to walk at a leisurely pace and are just crossing a river when Legolas gives a cry that echoes throughout the valley. "I have forgotten my circlet!" He cries. I smile and toss him a circular package.

"I knew you would forget so I packed it for you this morning." Legolas grins at me.

"You know me so well" he remarks.

" _Mithrandil_ , let's face it, I am your brain."

 **Hey guys, this is my first fanfic. What do you think if it? I just adore Lord of the Rings. Please Review aand let me know how I can make it better. Thanks heaps**

 **-H**

 **Here are translations**

 **Mani- What**

 **Amin- I am**

 **Ada- Father**

 **Mithrandil- My friend**


	2. Chapter 2

Rivendell is a very strange place. There is still green but not as much as in Mirkwood. Lord Elrond greets us at the gates.

"Welcome!" He says in the man-tongue as there are men among us. "To Rivendell. Make yourself at home and please, enjoy your stay." His voice is heavily accented, making it clear he rarely uses the man-tongue.

"We are here for a meeting, not for a party!" Remarks a man standing near the back, Boromir of Gondor.

"Yes," Elrond answers calmly "but you shall be here a while."

" _Mianline Elrond_ ," Legolas steps forward "we have travelled far. Could we please be shown to our quarters?"

" _Mianline Legolas ah mianline Myweil_ I am aware you have travelled from the woodland realm of Mirkwood, which is far away. Arwen-" he gestures to an elf standing beside him, "shall show you to your quarters, and I will show the men to theirs."

"What about us?" Squeaks a little voice, a hobbit.

"You, Pipin, will go with the elves."

Arwen walks us down many winding corridors. Until she stops at a large carved door. "This is your room Myweil." She sMianloneays and continues down the hall to the third door down "and this is your room Legolas," she shows him an identical door. I blindly walk through the door into the most beautiful chambers I have ever seen. A large room flowing into a little balcony. I move my things onto the bed in the corner, like the rest of the room, it's sheets are white and gold.

"I wonder how long it will take you to realise that I am here," I turn to see a lithe figure detach it's self from the shadows. The elf is about 7ft tall with dark brown hair and grey eyes.

"Ellador, _meleth nin!"_ I run toward him, he holds out his arms and I hug him so tight he give a little squeak. "Too tight." He whimpers. I pull back with a sheepish smile on my face. He bends his face to mine and kisses me. 'Ellador' I think giddily as he breaks the contact.

"I have missed you," he whispers. I laugh and pull him in for another kiss. "I have missed you too," I whisper back. Our heads jerk around to the sound of a knock on my door.

"Myweil, Ellador, I don't care if you are speaking or doing unthinkable things to each other." I stride over to the door and fling it open. Legolas stands in the door way, his 6' 9'' frame leaning against the wall.

"Arwen found a hobbit that has been stabbed by a mortal blade. He needs woodland healing magic. We have been summoned to the infirmary." He promptly spins on his heal and walks off down the corridor. I turn to Ellador.

"Where on middle-earth is the infirmary?" I ask. Ellador just smiles and holds out his hand.

"I'll show you."

 **Hello. What do you think of 2nd chapter? Please review and leave tips and comments on what you think will happen next.**

 **Translations**

 **Mianline- my lord**

 **Meleth nin - My love**

 **ah- and**


End file.
